City Under Siege
by Cap10
Summary: On April 15th, 2013 the largest terrorist attack on American soil since 9/11 shattered the Boston Marathon. Overnight America was faced with questions that shook the nations foundations. It didn't take long to realize that all of the states would have to rally to stay united.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

_**Author's Note-**__ Hello everyone, I got so many requests for this story that I simply couldn't refuse. I will admit this will be a difficult story to tell. The memory is still fresh in many of our minds. The pain of that day and the confusion of the week that followed are particularly vivid in my memory because I had friends running the Boston Marathon. I had to wait, heartsick for hours waiting to hear about the state of my friends only to find out one of them had been injured in the second explosion. I had to comfort my little brother when he found his girlfriend was trapped in Watertown during the manhunt. This has been a painful story to write, but it is worth telling because in the wake of disaster we discover what it is to be an American._

_Also, thank you so much to Pruhana for betaing this piece and making it a ton better._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor have I run the Boston Marathon…but as a runner I would love to run it someday. _

_**Dedication**__- To those who run towards the sound of an explosion, instead of running away._

* * *

**City Under Siege**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Shattered**

_**April 15**__**th**__**, 2013**_

* * *

Legend said that in the fall of 490 BC, the Persians attacked the Greek city-state of Athens at the Battle of Marathon. Against all odds, the Greeks defeated the much stronger enemy. At the conclusion of the battle, a soldier named Pheidippides was sent give the message of good news to the people of Athens. He sprinted the entire distance only stopping once he had reached the town assembly he shouted the word 'Nike!' and keeled over in exhaustion and died on the spot.

While most scholars agree that the story about the first marathon is historical dubious at best, it hasn't stopped the concept of the marathon from being romanticized in literature. But it was not until 1896 when Michel Breal came up with the idea of having people run a marathon during the first modern Olympic Games. The following year, a group of Bostonian's decided to copy the Olympics by hosting their own marathon race for the annual Patriots' Day celebration. A hundred and sixteen years later it was the world's oldest annual marathon race.

The history was one of the reasons that a lot of the people chose to participate in the today's Boston Marathon, but almost no one realized that a little piece of history was currently running the race. In the middle of the third wave of runners, two young, unassuming men were pushing themselves towards the finish line. These two were personifications of Massachusetts and New York, and together they had run nearly every Boston Marathon since the competition's birth.

"It looks like someone should layoff the Coney dogs," Massachusetts taunted. "We haven't even made it up Heartbreak hill yet."

"We both know that my diet has nothing to do it." New York glared at his fellow state, but couldn't hide the faint wheeze in his voice.

"I know, I know." The New Englander said a mischievous smile, waving his hand in a mock twirl. "You're still blaming your ill health on last year's super storm."

"Why you!" The empire state tried to slug his brother in the arm but Massachusetts side stepped with a chuckle.

"That the ticket. If you keep that energy up we might actually reach the finish line in less than four hours."

* * *

In the United States, April 15th was the day that thousands of Americans lined up at the post office to turn in their tax forms. While some of the filers would be sending checks to the government and others would be getting rebate checks, almost all of involved were not thrilled with completing the task. The concept of e-filing had helped reduce stress on the nation's mailmen, but unfortunately did not make the chore go away all together…which was why the personification of America was currently trying to sneak out of the house.

"I will take your X-box away for a month if you don't get your butt back in front of your computer and file your taxes!" The state of Virginia didn't even bother looking up from her novel as America tried to slip past her.

"But…" The nation started to whine but he was cut off.

"No 'buts' about it. Taxes now, World of Warcraft later." The state glared at her country. "For goodness sakes Alfred, tax day has been on the same day since the mid-50's. Would it kill you to remember that for once?"

"I didn't forget, I was just really busy…"

"Which is why you managed to beat your Tetris record last week?"

"Hey, that was important." America said indignantly. "Japan challenged me to a competition and I couldn't turn him down."

"Get your butt back into that office and back on the computer."

Grumpily America turned back towards the home office and shuffled inside. Once he had disappeared through the door, Virginia smirked. If the America would only hold still long enough to fill out the digital form he probably would have finished filing his taxes two hours ago.

* * *

New York gave out at a few steps past mile marker 22. He just walked over to the edge of the course and sat down. With one look Massachusetts knew his fellow state had 'hit the wall'. The last of the Newton hills had left his brother pale and shaking, which meant that the race was over for him.

While hitting the 'wall' wasn't a particularly dangerous phenomenon to a human, it wasn't wise for a state to push too far past it. While in a human the term just indicated that the body's glycogen stores were depleted, in a nation personification it represented the tipping point were their bodies stopped pulling from its personal reserves and started to pull from the land itself. At times of war, no nation would think twice about crossing that invisible line, but at times of peace it seemed silly to cause an unusual cold snap or slight reduction in crop yields simply to finish a race.

"Do you think you can stand?" Massachusetts asked. In response his brother looked up at him with a glare that said 'what do you think, dummy?' He rolled his eyes. "Do you think can stand, safely?"

This time New York struggled to his feet and Massachusetts walked him to the closest aid station.

* * *

"Alfred if you don't stop playing on the internet and start working on your tax forms, I will have to delay your afternoon conference call with Mathew." The State of Virginia hollered from her place at the kitchen table. "You know how touchy he gets when you miss your weekly counterterrorism meeting."

"It is not like we have anything new to talk about." The nation grumbled from the neighboring room, as his fingers tapped on the keys.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Mathew wanted to talk to about the train bombing threat. I think his government wants our help to pick up the perps sometime this week. It will be a really good opportunity to make the world a safer place."

"But that attack wasn't even planned for American soil."

"No matter what side of the border an attack occurs, both our citizens and his will be affected." Virginia commented as she turned a page of her book. "How can we expect other nations to help us with international counterterrorism exercises if we can't bother to help them with their own investigations?"

* * *

As much as Massachusetts enjoyed running with his brother, it really did feel good to run those last few miles alone. For that last half hour he didn't have to think about his economy, he didn't have to think about his citizens, he didn't have to think about the responsibilities of being a state. All he had to do was run.

His feet hit the pavement at a constant tempo, his breath in a steady rhythm. The air temperature was perfect. He was covered in just enough sweat to feel like he was doing something, but not enough to be a distraction. It was like he was a well-oiled machine, an animal built for speed.

Massachusetts knew that he was coming towards the end of the race. The crowds around him were getting thicker. Their chants encouraged the runners to make one last push for the finish line. His fellow competitors listened to their spectators, pulling from hidden reservoirs of strength so they could run just a little bit faster. The energy was intoxicating.

Massachusetts pushed his body just a little bit harder up Boylston Street. With every step, the pavement of the urban thoroughfare steadied him. The burn of his tired lungs reminded him that his body, weighed by the age of countless decades, was still alive. This feeling was the reason he returned every year to run.

Something was different this year. Massachusetts couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was there was a tickle of impending doom sitting at the back of his brain. Normally he would only experience this feeling when there was a hurricane off his coast or a strong nor'easter was about to slam into his state. It was an odd sensation to feel on such a beautiful, clear day.

He quickened his pace. He was less than 300 yards from the finish line. Once he crossed it, he could figure out the cause for his unease. Perhaps the local authorities might help him…

Exactly at 2:49 pm, an ear shattering noise cracked through the streets like a clap of thunder. Ahead of him, towards the finish line, cry of panic crescendoed. A cloud of white smoke was erupted into the sky.

Massachusetts could instantly feel the fear and pain of the people at the race's finishing line. The overwhelming wall of emotion threatened to drive the state to his knees, but somehow he managed to keep to his feet. After a few seconds trying to re-orientate himself to the people's raw fear, he began to run again, but now instead of being driven by the desire to complete the race he was driven by the need to help the victims of whatever just happened.

It was barely ten seconds later that another detonation went off only fifteen feet to his left. Knocked to the ground by the loud, forceful shockwave of the second explosion, the Bay State helplessly watched as others around him screamed and scrambled with nothing but fear and panic in their eyes before his vision faded to black.

* * *

At the moment the explosions rocked Boston the personification of the United States of America was busily hacking England's Facebook page. Honestly if Iggy had really not wanted people to change his profile picture to the blackmail pics that Japan had snapped at last year's New Year's party then he shouldn't have used a combination of his current address and his cat's name that was just a little varied from his previous password. He had nearly finished uploading the photo that he wanted to use when he felt a sharp, piercing pain shot across his scalp.

Closing his eyes, Alfred tried to determine the source of the pain, but the overwhelming feeling that his nation was under attack prevented him from focusing. After a few fruitless moments he headed towards the nearest TV; the one mounted in the kitchen.

"Virginia, turn on CNN right now."

"Alfred, you need to get your taxes done…" The state frowned in annoyance as she looked up from her book.

"I got those filed over the internet hours ago." The nation admitted slightly sheepishly.

"You did what?" Virginia's eyes narrowed.

"I finished my taxes almost three hours ago…"

"You mean that you made me ditch work for nothing? Alfred, you do realize how difficult it is to keep track of all of the United States' intelligence agencies?"

The state was clearly working up steam for one of her epic rants, but America really didn't have time to listen to a lecture. He made the slightly hazardous decision to interrupt her.

"Virginia, CNN now. Something is very, very wrong out there and I really need to know what it is so I can go fix it!"

His elder state glared at him but reached for the remote and turned on the TV. It was set to the Food Channel, but didn't take long to switch it to CNN. She was about to open her month to tell America that there wasn't anything for him to be worried about when one look at the screen had shutting her mouth again.

It was clear why America had the feeling of being attacked. The images of a massive explosion near the finish line of the Boston Marathon flickered across the TV screen. The reporter was speaking in a rushed tone saying that it was footage of a second explosion at the marathon seconds aft the first. While one explosion might be an accident, two happening almost simultaneously meant it was not an accident. Someone had planted a bomb to try to kill and maim people. Whatever they wanted, the question was, 'did they succeed?'

"That wasn't a gas leak." Virginia said quietly.

"Understatement of the year," America muttered darkly. "Those were defiantly bombs. If we were in Korea or even Berlin, it could have been leftover relics from the wars. Boston was never involved in those type of war. There shouldn't be any old shells lying around, which means someone planted it."

"Al-Qaeda?"

"Don't know. We probably won't have any idea until someone goes down there to investigate. I am going to check in with the president and then I am going to give Massachusetts a call. In fact I am going to give all of the states in New England a call. They are probably pretty shaken up right now. Would you mind calling Arizona? I want her to be on the investigation team that will be analyzing the bombs…"

"This is Arizona's vacation week." Virginia pointed out flatly.

"Crap…" America chewed on his bottom lip. It was an unspoken rule that state were to be left alone when they were on their annual week of vacation unless there was a major national crisis. He let his eyes scan the images of broken people on the TV screen and made up his mind. "I still need her on this. How long do you think it will take you to get a hold of her?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know where she was planning on taking her trip."

* * *

In the aftermath of the two explosions, most of the race officials really knew what to do next. Obviously, the rest of the race was off. In the wake of the disaster, the group of volunteers helping to run the event suddenly had a new mission. Evacuate all of the race participants to a safe location. This was particularly true for the individuals currently receiving medical treatment.

"What's going on? What happened?" A slight, fair-haired racer asked as a police officer came into the medical tent and started to usher people out.

"We don't know. There was an explosion near the finish line of the race. All runners are being diverted away to safer locations."

"My brother should be at the finishing line by now!" New York exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry but there really isn't anything we can do about that right now." One of the nurses said rather roughly, but at the look of panic on New York's face her face softened. "I am sure that when we finally get you to a safe location, someone will help you track down your sibling. Until then, please be patient."

As he was led away to a waiting van, New York couldn't stop glancing behind him, down the path Massachusetts had run off on with the other runners. Patience, he admitted to himself, was never one of his strongest virtues.

* * *

The invention of the cell phone had definitely made getting a hold of all his states significantly easier, but in the wake of major disasters America found himself wishing communication was faster. He wanted to know the statuses of all of his states, and he wanted to know it _now_.

He bit out in agitation when the calls to his states' personal phone lines went unanswered. "Do we have any word on Arizona?"

"Not yet." Virginia admitted tiredly. "I am going to do my best to track her down, but I am putting in a call to the Pentagon just in case. Hopefully they can put us in contact with Hawaii, Alaska, or Wyoming. Their recent deployments to the Middle East puts them behind Arizona in terms of experience with dealing with aftermath of bombings."

"Massachusetts?"

"No, but the FBI is trying to identify those present with facial recognition software with the footage that they got from the finish line. They haven't had time to make a complete match, but some of the higher ups think Mass was one of the casualties."

America began to pace, his eyes flashing as he tried to come up with conclusions. "Which group did it?"

"Technically, we don't even know that it was a terrorist attack."

"Semitics," America spat. "The spy agencies know this was a coordinated attack."

"And there are reasons why they are tight lipped. We don't want the public to panic needlessly."

"That might be a little too late, don't you think?" America said as his lips tightened into a grimace and glared at the TV screen. "The talking heads are doing a very good job of encouraging the American public to panic."

* * *

It was a member of the Red Cross who finally found Massachusetts for New York. The volunteer had cross-checked hospital patient lists with people listed as missing on Google Person Finder and the Red Cross Safe & Well websites. The list indicated that he had been injured in the second explosion, but in fair condition. He had been transferred to Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center.

New York instantly wanted to go to his brother. Unfortunately, the police lockdown along the marathon route made it extremely complicated to travel the two miles to the hospital. They expected a large group of marathon runners to remain in a nondescript hotel ballroom for now, at least until the bomb squad could make sure the coast was clear.

The state didn't know if he could stand waiting that long to check on his sibling. When New York finally decided he could no longer sit still, he decided to leave the shelter of the ballroom behind and face the streets on his own. He made it as far as the hotel lobby before he was stopped.

"Sir, this area is still under lockdown." A tense police officer said as he blocked the door to the street.

"Officer, this man's brother was also a runner in the marathon." A middle-aged, female Red Cross volunteer came to his defense. "We just got word that he was taken to a hospital with injuries."

"Please," he begged, "I need to get to Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center! My brother was in one of the blasts and he was listed as injured. We share an extremely rare blood type so I am the only donor available in the city if he needs a transfusion!"

"Let me see what I can do." The policeman's face softened in sympathy. The officer then walked a few paces away and began a rapid-fire conversation on his radio. After a moment he turned back to the state and the Red Cross volunteer with a smile on his face. "Sir, can you walk?"

"Yes," New York replied without hesitation.

"We got clearance to allow you to exit the lockdown area. We have a national guardsmen who will be picking you up…" He trailed off as a soldier approached them.

"Is this the one?" The police officer nodded and the young solider motioned for the state to walk out the door. "Follow me."

New York gave a grateful nod to the officer and the Red Cross volunteer before following the man. The soldier led the state through the maze of security and medical personal to the edge of the locked down area. He then explained to the police officer manning the corner in front of the Arlington Street Church that the exhausted runner behind him needed to catch a taxi to one of the medical center because his brother was currently being treated for injuries there.

The wait for the taxi short, but it was also painful. The cop tried to make small talk, but New York just wasn't in the mood. All he could think about was the state that Massachusetts was in, and devastation that these terrorist attacks had brought.

* * *

The hospital was something out of a war zone. There were policemen outside, on every corner and military personnel carrying submachine guns patrolling the streets. The heightened level of security continued inside the hospital. There were officers everywhere standing guard of the broken, terrified people filling the hospital waiting rooms.

It didn't take much to know that these people were the walking wounded. Several of them were streaked with dirt…far too many of them were splattered by dry blood. New York took the time to scan each and every face. He finally was able to wave over a nurse, she directed him over to a curtained off area. When she motioned him inside, New York saw his brother sitting on the edge of the examination table, grimly staring at the floor in front of him.

"Hey Adam…"

Massachusetts looked up at him with a blank face, but the state's eyes held pain. It was easy to see haunted questions running through his mind… '_What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? How could I have prevented this? How many are dead?'_

It broke New York's heart to watch doubt flicker across his brother's face, but he doesn't know the words to comfort him. So instead, he knelt down in front of the frightened, damaged state and held him as the tears began to flow.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay. Shhh, we are not going to let anyone else to hurt you."

* * *

America couldn't keep himself from pacing up and down the length of the study located in his secure bunker. If he had had a choice, he wouldn't have been down here in the sub-sub-basement of his house but rather on the first plane to Boston, but the President's orders had been pretty direct. The personification of the United States of America was going to head down to his personal Cold War era bunker, and stay there until they knew it was safe above ground.

The President was the commander and chief for a reason. He was the boss and as a U.S. marine, America wasn't going to ignore a direct order unless he had a really good reason. Unfortunately, his strong sense of duty did not relieve his overwhelming sense guilt and restlessness that he wasn't there rescue his people from this disaster. He could only imagine how much pain Massachusetts must be going through at the moment…

"Alfred, the phone is for you." Virginia stuck her head in the door.

"Good news?" America asked as he reached towards the phone sitting on his desk.

"Kind of." The state replied.

"Alfred F. Jones, who I am speaking to?"

"_Thank goodness I got finally got a hold of you!"_

"New York?"

"_This isn't a secure line."_

"Michel, you can't believe how relieved I am to hear your voice! We have been trying to get a hold of you for the last four hours!" America realized that he was rambling, and finally burred out the question that had been driving him nuts for the past few hours. "Do you have any clue where Adam is?"

"_Actually, he is right beside me." _

"What? Why didn't he try to get a hold of us earlier?"

"_Tied up with the medical system. The number of casualties here overwhelmed the hospitals. It took a while to get in contact with their next of kin." _

"Then how did you track him down?" America asked with rapt attention. "I mean clearly you got separate during the marathon because we didn't see you in any of the videos from the finish line."

"_Well you know about our unique blood type?"_

"Yes…?" Every nation personification knew about how their blood reacted to standard blood tests. It drove them crazy.

"_I told one of the nice aid workers for the Red Cross that we shared a rare blood type and that he might need a transfusion. They tracked him down and sent me to the hospital he had been brought to." _

"Was it needed?" America asked, worry in his voice.

"_No. Most of Adam's injuries turned out to be superficial. The doctors have gotten him patched up enough to be sent home."_

"Are you planning on taking him with you to New York then?"

"_No, of course not. Adam will heal a lot fast if he is here in Boston."_

"Are going to stay with him?"

"_I wouldn't dream about leaving him alone."_

"Thank you, hopefully I will be cleared to go their soon but until then, take care of him."

"_Will do, sir." _

America hung up the phone and allowed himself to close his eyes for a few moments. He could already feel the relief that the short conversation with New York had brought him as tension flowed from his shoulders. The reduction of adrenaline in his system was so strong he almost felt like taking a nap.

"So we have found your wayward sons. That must be a relief."

The nation almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him. He whirled around to see Virginia sitting on the sofa looking up at him with false innocence.

"Don't startle me with like that."

"You do know I had to get you back for the pill you have been all day." The state said with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, we just got permission to exit the premises to run necessary errands as long as we travel by car and stay out of the city center."

"How did you manage that?" He glanced at her in mild shock. He thought he'd he here for at least another day, if not for the rest of the week.

"I told our current government minder that we were out of milk."

"But I just bought four gallons yesterday. We should have enough to last at least three days…" America tried to follow what Virginia was saying. "Wait what did you do to the milk?"

"I dumped it down the sink."

"Virginia!" The nation blurted out in shock.

"So my regular grocery store is located in downtown D.C. so I looked up a few alternatives. The Kroger's in Watertown, Massachusetts is holding a particularly good sale on milk and we can pick up a lobster while we are there. Oh, and while we are in the neighborhood we should probably stop by Massachusetts's house."

"You know that minder is probably going to get fired over this."

"It was Joe Biden." She shrugged a smile dancing on her lips.

"You lied to the Vice President?" America choked.

"No." The state smiled sweetly. "I was just a bit creative about how I convinced the VP that we needed to get out of the bunker for a bit."

* * *

The taxi ride from the hospital to Massachusetts's residence was uneventful. The Bay State spent most of the time staring blankly out the car window. New York had seen the look before and knew that his brother was not seeing the city landscape passing by them.

The taxi driver also seemed to pick up on Massachusetts's foul mood. The man didn't try to strike up a conversation, but he did keep on giving the two states concerned looks in the rearview mirror. When they finally pulled up to the seven-story apartment building, the driver refused to take New York's money. He pushed the cash back into the states hand, telling him to get some take-out and take care of his friend.

The man's accent made it clear that the driver was an immigrant and he was probably struggling to make ends meet, but once he had realized that he was transporting victims of the marathon bombings, the man had refused to take a valuable fare. The action touched the empire state's heart. As he guided Massachusetts indoors, New York made a mental note to track down the driver and find a way to repay his kindness.

It took a few moments for Massachusetts to fish the keys out of his pocket. Once he did, it didn't take long to cross the empty lobby and catch the elevator to the fourth floor. When the door opened, they found the hallway already occupied by one of the neighbors.

"Is everything alright?" The woman asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore." Massachusetts said tiredly, a touch of annoyance tainting his voice.

"Are you sure? I know that you were running that big race downtown and there was a big explosion near the finish line. We were worried that you were caught up in all of the chaos…" The woman stopped talking when she finally stopped long enough to actually get a good look at Massachusetts. Her eyes grew bigger. "You were in that explosion weren't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore I was." The state replied, his shoulder sagging. "Listen. I have spent the whole afternoon in the hospital getting patched up. I am better now, but I am still really tired and in a lot of pain. Do you mind if I get into my apartment and lie down?"

"Oh, I am sorry! You must be exhausted! If you need someone to keep an eye on you, you are welcome to stay at my apartment…?"

"You don't need to worry, Mrs. Patmore. My brother is here to take care of me."

The state didn't wait for the middle-aged woman to reply. He turned on his heels and limped towards his front door, leaving New York to excuse himself from the neighbor. He merely shrugged at the woman before following his brother into the safety of his home.

Massachusetts's Watertown apartment was significantly smaller than New York's Manhattan loft, but it was comfortably furnished and the kitchen was well stocked. Not that Mass appeared to have any intention to eat. He walked straight past the eating area and into the master bedroom where he collapsed heavily onto his bed.

"Aren't you going to at least going to take off your shoes?"

"I am too sore to move." Massachusetts moaned, his eyes closed.

"Well, at least I can help with that…"

Getting Massachusetts out of his sweaty, smoky, and blood splattered running clothes turned out to be the biggest challenge that New York had faced all day. The bay state was too drained to be much help. He sat numbly on the edge of the bed barely registering that his brother was even in the room. The wounded state really needed a shower, but for now New York had to be satisfied with getting him into a clean pair of boxers and tucking him between fresh sheets. His brother didn't even make a sound as he pulled the bed's comforter up under Massachusetts's chin.

"Get some sleep." New York said softly as he stood to leave the bedroom. "Things will look better in the morning…"

* * *

_**Emergency Preparedness Note-**__ In the case of a major disaster in your area regardless of whether it is manmade or natural, one of your greatest resources maybe sitting in your pocket. Your cell phone can be incredibly useful for letting your friends and relatives that you are okay. In the case of an emergency, experts suggest that you send texts instead of placing calls. This is because texts are less likely to overwhelm the cell tower system. Also, if your text to a local number can make it through the system, then try texting/calling a family member that lives out of state. When the cell lines are overwhelmed with local calls, a long distance call will often still go through because it uses different wires. _

_**End Note-**__ So what did you think? I really want to know. Also, what book do you think Virginia is currently reading? _

_**Next Chapter**__- _Without An Answer_-The Morning of April 16__th__, 2013 dawns with still more questions. In the absence of answers fear tends to build and the uncertainty of new wars brewing in the Middle East and Korea only make tensions worse._


	2. Chapter 2: Without an Answer

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter posted. I have been stuck mainly writing my very first book…aka I have been writing my thesis which has rapidly turned into a over 200 page document. Believe me, writing fanfiction is a much more entertaining pass time. Anyway, my life isn't really all that interesting so I should get on to the story. But first a quick shout out to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to missykim, canaderp-williams, kshima91, and mofalle. Most of all extra special shout out to incredible beta ____Pruhana. _You guys are a awesome as Prussia.

_**Disclaimer**__- I still don't own Hetalia, nor am I responsible for causing any major world events._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Without an Answer**

* * *

_**April 16**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Massachusetts slept fitfully. New York suspected that that was due to a combination of exhaustion, pain medication, and a panicked public. The state had wrapped himself tightly his bed sheets as if they could protect him from his nightmares. Unfortunately the soft sobs spoke of the terrible memories haunting his sleep.

In the room next door, New York didn't sleep at all. He sat in one of the oversized chairs in Massachusetts's living room and tried to make sense of yesterday's terrorist attack. He didn't know what to think.

The FBI, military, and Boston police had called a number of press conferences, but had done an extraordinary job of not providing any useful information. Various news outlets had been a bit more useful. They had been able to glean details about the type of injuries that doctors have been treating. The details were not pleasant. Whoever had planted those bombs clearly had designed them to maximize pain and suffering.

The Empire State sucked in his breath and closed his eyes against the flood of images that threatened to swallow him. He tasted the bile at the back of his throat as he remembered the sight of smoke and blood and broken people. It was a sight that was hauntingly similar to victims that were successfully evacuated from the World Trade Center Towers the day the two fell.

New York opened his eyes to them filled with hot tears. He let them fall unimpeded down his cheeks, crying in sympathy of the agony Massachusetts must be currently going through and wept for all of the victims of yesterday's senseless act of terrorism.

* * *

America had been driving his 2012 Ford Explorer north for just over five hours and he was struggling to control his boredom. He really wished that he had been able to get clearance to fly from DC to Boston. His jet would get him there in under an hour. Even if he had used one of his little prop planes it would have only taken him 2 hours to make the flight. In the car he was looking at a minimum of 8 hours…if the traffic and weather cooperated for the entire journey.

In the seat next to him, Virginia was in a heated argument. America knew that he really should mind his own business, but he had never been good at ignoring another person's distress. After five minutes America gave up and turned on the car's hands-free cell phone system. The phone conversation was suddenly routed from Virginia's handset over the cars speakers.

"…_you're the one who is currently being unreasonable."_ A male voice filled the vehicle.

Virginia countered, as she glared at America for his interference. "If it had been one of your family members who had directly been affected by the bombings, what would you have done?"

"_I would have left things up to the professionals."_

"Excuse me director, but I think my lengthy service with the FBI would make me a professional." Virginia sighed. "I can't think of a single individual on staff who has been there longer than I have."

"_Hm, I wonder why. Maybe it's because you are the only person on staff who has been there since the FBI was initially organized."_

"Then look at my long period of service and realize that this is only the third time I have gone rogue. All three times have been because of national crisis, and I am authorized by the president of the United States to do this."

"_You were authorized by Theodore Roosevelt. I don't know if the current administration would be so accommodating."_ Director replied annoyance clear in his voice.

"Would you like to test that hypothesis?" Virginia countered, her tone dead serious. "I do have the oval office on speed dial, though I am sure that President Obama would be highly annoyed that you interrupted his breakfast with such a trivial question."

"_So what do I put on your paperwork?"_ The FBI director said sarcastically.

"State that I have taking a few personal day due to the health of a member of my family."

"_You're a personification of a landmass. You don't have a family."_

"I am a state." She stated flatly. America, in the neighboring seat, could see that Virginia was on the war path. "I have at least 49 siblings and right now one of them is suffering from the attack in Boston." Virginia's voice was livid. "As much as you might like my full attention to be focused on the agency, my allegiance is to my nation and fellow states, not my job. Now if there is nothing else you want to tell me, I am going to have to say goodbye."

With that, the state ended the call and turned off her phone, chucking the cell phone into the back seat and stared moodily out the passenger window. For a few moments the two personifications sat in silence with only the sound of the car engine's hum to keep them company.

"Virginia, you okay?"

"I hate how some them view us more as tools than living things." The state said as she refused to make eye contact with him. "I know we are in the middle of a national crisis, and the FBI needs its best people working the case, but this attack was personal."

"Aren't they all?" America said.

"Alfred, this isn't a 9/11 or Pearl Harbor. None of us were directly harmed in those attacks. This is different! I _saw_ the explosion knocking Adam down!" Virginia's voice broke with a sob.

"He's going to be fine."

"I am worried sick about Massachusetts, but they're not even letting me make sure he is going to be okay."

"He will be fine. States are stronger then the outside world will ever admit."

"Still doesn't stop me from worrying about him…"

"And that is one of the reasons they call you the 'mother of states.' Listen, you have why don't you take a nap?" America said a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"I am not really tired." Virginia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" The nation arched one of his eyebrows.

"What about you? You have been driving all night. Shouldn't you be tired." Virginia countered.

"Not really. If you don't feel tired then you don't have to sleep, but you should take a moment to relax. Put your seat down and enjoy the ride. Worrying isn't going to make the trip go any faster." America smiled and then fiddled with the car radio until he found some of the soppy soft rock that Virginia was fond of. Within fifteen minutes she was softly snoring in the passenger seat.

* * *

As dawn started to tint the morning sky pink over the city of Washington D.C. it as if the nation's capital was holding its breath. Pairs of policemen were already patrolling the streets and bomb sniffing dogs were searching various monuments that were scattered across the mall. While things were quiet and tense on the surface, they didn't compare to the controlled chaos that was going on inside many of the major government buildings. One of the most heated arguments was occurring in an unassuming office on the third floor of the Eisenhower Executive Office Building.

"What were they thinking?" John Kerry, the U.S. Secretary of State vented in frustration. "The FBI, CIA, military, everyone is overtaxed trying to figure out who these terrorist are! We don't have time to track them down and assign them security detail!"

"The personification America, like the spirit of America, isn't at the beck and call of the United States Government." Delaware said with composure. "He will do whatever he feels to pass the greatest good, regardless of whether or not there are secret service agents there to protect him."

"So are the states at least going to help me track him down?" The secretary stated pointedly.

"No."

"Sometimes I wonder if your kind forgets to whom you belong to."

"I do not appreciate your tone, Mr. Secretary." Delaware said icily. "While we may not technically be human, we are alive and we are sentient. As such we will not tolerate being slaves to any person, government, or nation. We will protect the United States with our own beings, we will carry the wounds and sorrows of this nation on our own soul, and we will honor the constitution with our lives. Still, we are also our own entities. While we are an intricate part of the United States, you must never forget that we have the right to make our own decisions. There is nothing more I have to say, and so bid you farewell."

With that, Delaware got to his feet and swiftly walked out the room. When the heavy wooden door clicked shut behind him, the state sighed. It always took time to break in a new Secretary of State, but this particular one was turning out to be a pain in the tuckus. He made a weary shrug and decided there was no point staying mad at the secretary. They really didn't end up sticking around D.C. for that many years, after all.

* * *

"Adam…Mass, I know you're awake."

New York stood at the doorway of his fellow state's bedroom. Even though the room was dark, he could see the shaking lump under the covers on the bed. His brother was probably silently crying into his pillow…he didn't have the courage to lift the covers to find out.

"I made you breakfast. I know that it's not be as fancy as you are used to or as healthy, but I figured this would a good morning for comfort food…"

The fact that the food was not Massachusetts usual fare was a bit of an understatement. The New Englander had taken his role of guardian of the health of the American people very seriously and had become obsessed with the idea of giving all every American access to nutrient dense foods. The state had encouraged his sibling states to be good role models for their citizens…unfortunately what he didn't take into account was that most states didn't have the desire nor the willpower to make significant changes to their diets.

Massachusetts had been the biggest exception, switching to an organic and mostly locovore diet - a diet which didn't include the extra large caramel steamed milk or coffee shop Danishes which New York had picked up from around the corner. The sweet smell of the bake goods was not convincing the injured state from coming out from under the covers.

"Mass, you need to eat," he tried, a gentle hand placed where he thought Massachusetts' shoulder was. "Mass? Come on, you need to get up..."

Receiving no response in reply, New York sighed, patting his brother where his hand sat. "You know you are not going through this alone, right? Whenever you are ready to talk, we will be here to listen."

New York finally gave up trying to talk sense into his brother after spending almost an hour trying to urge for him to get out from his cocoon of blankets. He would come out of his room when he was ready to face the world. Until then, the kindest thing he could do was stand guard over Massachusetts and allow the wounded state to come to terms with what happened.

"I will be here as long as you need me because, brother, when terrorism brought me low, you were the one who was there to help me pick up the pieces…" New York whispered for no one else to hear.

* * *

When Virginia woke up, the car was at a complete stop. She groggily tried to figure out where she when she realized that America was not sitting in the driver seat. She was about to panic when she saw the nation exiting a Dunkin Doughnuts and realized that he must have stopped to grab a quick snack.

Judging by the position of the sun and the stack of empty McDonald's bags in the back seat Virginia had been a sleep for at least four hours. That probably meant they were already north of New York City, the homestretch of their journey.

The state yawned and arched her back to try to work out the kinks caused by sleeping in an awkward position. Slowly rolling her shoulders, she tried to chase the cobwebs of sleep from her brain. Then America's phone started to play _Arizona_ by the Scorpions. For a few moments, Virginia debated about picking the cell up, but she reached over and typed America's code into the iPhone anyway.

"Hello."

"_Alfred, thank goodness you picked up. I just got back to my hotel and turned on the TV and saw what was-"_ The voice sounded a lot like Arizona, but she couldn't tell for sure.

"Rosa?" Virginia interrupted.

"_Virginia?"_ The other state stammered in surprise. _"What in the world are you doing with Alfred's phone?"_

"We are driving up to Boston. I only picked up the phone because Alfred stopped to buy a Dunkin Doughnuts out of anything chocolate."

"_Ah, that sounds like Alfred…"_ Arizona chuckled softly, but quickly turned her attention back to business. _"Do you know if he will take long? I know that you are probably getting regular updates from the other states and I can call back later if you are expecting another state to call in…"_

"Don't worry about doing that. America is just making his way out to the car now." Virginia said as she watched America push his way through the double glass doors of the coffee shop with his arms full of enough food to feed a small high school football team. After he tucked most of the doughnuts in the back and was about to climb into the driver's seat, she pointed to the phone in hand to indicate that someone was on the line.

"Is it them?" America asked with bated breath, Virginia simply shook her head and turned on the car speakerphone. "Hello?"

"_Papa, I saw the reports on CNN Papa, what in the world is going on?"_

"Rosa," America said with relief. "Arizona honey, I was hoping that you could provide us with those answers. The photos and videos of the disaster are everywhere. You must have been able find out some information from them…?

On the other end of the line Arizona took a few deep breaths as she recalled the harrowing posts on Twitter."A pressure cooker." She swallowed. To think something so common in people's homes was turned into bombs… "That's probably what they used."

* * *

It took most of the morning for Massachusetts to muster the courage to leave his bedroom when New York answered the doorbell. He was terrified to leave the safety of his covers even knowing those flimsy sheets would do nothing against another blast.

He had seen hundreds of worse disasters. He had witness the destruction created by earthquake, volcano, and fire. He had seen the aftermath of hurricanes and nuclear bomb blasts, tsunami and war. He had witness atrocities committed by humans in their endless wars that should have made him abandon faith in humanity. But somehow the walking skeletons of the holocaust, the mass graves of Ruanda, and the burning heaps of rubble at Ground Zero had never struck this fear in his heart: the fear that true evil was stalking his streets.

He had spent a few hours of agonizing over what he could have done to change what happened but each thought ended with the sinking suspicion that the terrorists couldn'thave been stopped. The city of Boston didn't have the resources to place that level of security around public sites. Even if they did, it would risk turning his capital city into a police state.

The personification to sunk deeper into the painful realization that he had sacrificed his people's safety to protect the freedoms they held most dear. The thought made Massachusetts sick.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, but Massachusetts ignored it, letting New York open it instead. After a few moments, when his sibling didn't return he began to get nervous.

"Michel, who's at the door?" Massachusetts called from the couch he had slumped onto, but his brother did not reply immediately. "Michel?"

"We've got company." His sibling state said, surprise clear in his voice.

"Who is…" Massachusetts asked as he slowly shuffled his way towards the apartment's front door. He didn't get very far. In moments, a figure had darted forward to latch onto him.

"Adam!"

"Virginia?" Massachusetts managed to croak out.

"Adam, I saw everything on the TV. I saw the explosion and I saw you there!"

"Virginia…" America, who was slower to enter the apartment, interjected when he noticed that Virginia's tight hug was making it difficult for the Massachusetts to breath. The suffocating man was wordlessly trying to squirm out of his sister's grip.

"I was so worried about you! Never ever do that again!" Mass was desperately patting at her arms now.

"Virginia!"

The nation's loud exclamation finally got the state's attention. "Yes, Alfred?"

"You are squeezing the life out of him!"

"Oh, sorry!" Virginia instantly let go of her brother. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh gosh, did I hurt you?"

"It's…f-fine." Mass said trying to swallow a cough.

"Really?" she anxiously checked his eyes for signs of oxygen deprivation.

"Really, really." He patted his sister on the head in assurance and half-turned to face America. "Did you bring luggages?"

"The bags are still in the Explorer in the parking garage out back." America answered.

"Rats." Mass sighed with exasperation letting his head drop into his hands. "Hopefully it hasn't been towed yet."

"Your landlord gave me a guest parking pass." America said with a shrug. "Oh, we also told him that we will be here for the next few days and he said ok."

"How much did you bribe him?" New York asked with curiosity.

"Who said anything about bribery?" Virginia said with a cocky smile. "We went straight to threats."

"You _threatened_ my landlord?" Mass raised his brows in aghast.

"Of course." America said with a wink. "We told him that we would never bring cake with us again, and then we reminded him who payed for his high tech security and the upgraded Internet connection to fiber optic. He was very grateful and indicated that we could stay as long as we needed to."

"Of course he did…" Massachusetts groaned, already mourning his loss of peace.

"Do you mind if I set up the mobile office in your spare bedroom?" Virginia asked, giving Massachusetts a sickeningly sweet smile.

The Bay State sighed with exasperation. It looked like he was going to be stuck sharing his small apartment with three of his mildly insane family members for the foreseeable future. He wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

* * *

Regardless of how chaotic any particular day was, there were a few responsibilities that Virginia was required to complete. Perhaps the most time consuming was touching base with the eighteen critical individuals that currently crucial for keeping world peace. These individuals included someone on the staff of America's core allies-Canada, England, Japan, and Israel. It also involved touching base with a few countries that America was currently trying to mentor. Egypt and Libya fell under that category, though Virginia wasn't sure if their support was doing much good. The rest of the people she called were states that were deployed on key missions…such as Alaska.

"Hello Samantha! How are things going on the other side of the world?"

"_Absolutely wonderfully, I am sure that at any time I will get an invitation from the North Korean government to have finger sandwiches and cookies with their 'glorious' leader."_ Sarcasm practically dripped from the state's voice.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"_Someone hasn't been able to go to bed for the last 48 hours and their bloody coffee machine has stopped working."_ Alaska replied shot back.

"Come on it isn't that early." Virginia said with a roll of her eyes.

"_It is 4 am Korean time." _

Oops, Virginia mentally winced. She had forgotten about the time difference again. It was probably a good time to switch up the topic of conversation. "How is the Korean situation going?"

"_Badly." _ Alaska admitted bitterly. _"Honestly, I am sick and tired of North Korea thinking that it is perfectly acceptable to point nuclear weapons at everyone. He is acting like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum just because his parents won't give him everything he wants when he wants it."_

"Is Wang Yao at least helping with the situation? The Chinese government did promise to talk with the North Korean government to see if they would be willing to stand down."

"_The Chinese government is talking with Pyongyang, but I am pretty sure that it is as much to save their own skins as it is to help us…"_ Alaska sighed unhappily._ "If Beijing was completely certain that the 'great Korean leader' wouldn't randomly decide to point a nuclear weapon at them, I am pretty sure that they wouldn't have come to the negotiation table so willingly."_

"Are the military exercises helping?"

"_I don't really think so. If North Korea was a sane country then we wouldn't be in this situation. This whole thing doesn't make any…What's wrong?"_ Alaska stopped talking when she sensed Virginia's attention drifting.

"I just got a text from Colorado. The USGS just picked up a large earthquake." The older state said, concern coloring her voice.

"_Where?"_

"They don't know specifics yet. We know it's somewhere in the Middle East but the USGS's seismograph can't tell us where exactly…I am going to call Alfred over, this situation is above my pay grade."

"_Standing by."_

It didn't take too long to call America in from the other room and ask his opinion. After a few minutes of hushed conversation behind muted microphones and a quick visit to the USGS website the nation came to a conclusion.

"Well it looks like a major earthquake and it happened in one of our areas of interest. We are probably going to have to respond to this…" America sighed to himself before switching the sound back on and turning to the state on the computer screen. "Samantha, I want you on standby in the Middle East."

"_But the Korean situation…" _Alaska almost whined.

"May have to take the back burner for a few days. If one of our Middle Eastern allies have been affected by a quake, we have to make them our priority." America interrupted. "That area of the world is simply too unstable to ignore."

"_I really think that might be a mistake. I mean, the Middle East maybe a long term threat to the United States, but North Korea is a threat now. He is threatened not only South Korea with nukes but also at Japan and us! I know that the rest of the U.S. is a good four thousand miles away from the threat, but I have islands less than 900 miles away from his capital!"_

"I know but sometimes you have to take one for the team." The nation sighed, not really wanting to get into this argument again.

"_And what has my decade long deployment to Asia and the Middle East been? Chopped liver_?"

"It has been greatly appreciated as always." Virginia replied sharply.

"_But…"_ Alaska didn't have a chance to finish her statement before her sister state ended the connection.

"I love Samantha's guts, but sometimes she can be a bit of drama queen." The older state sighed while rubbing her temples.

"At least she is a drama queen that gets things done. You can't forget that she has a lot less practice being a state than you. She has acted like her own mini country for most of her existence and sometimes have trouble wrapping her around the idea of teamwork." America pointed out diplomatically before changing the subject. "So let's take a closer look at the report that Colorado sent us…"

* * *

Being practically immortal could be boring if there was nothing to keep you occupied.

America tried to combat this issue by encouraging his states to go back to school every fifty years or so. Even though the program reduced a state's ability to fully complete their duties for a few years, it ended up benefiting the nation in the long run. The states' varied interests meant that they have studied everything from medicine to accounting and everything in between.

While the personification of Colorado was grateful that New York would file his taxes and that he could call California at any time to fix his computer, he needed a specialty that was a little more grounded. As a result, he was currently studying the art of mine planning at one of the nation's top mineral resources schools: the Colorado School of Mines.

Colorado thrived on getting a higher education. He loved his classes, he excelled at college sports, and he felt at home in the student dorms. He felt almost like a normal human when he has to run to get to class on time, chugs enough coffee to feel completely buzzed and awake while his lecturers droned on, and cram for exams…normalcy, at least until he is required to switch gears and assume his responsibilities of being a state.

"Hey Jeff," one of the friends he meets in class greeted, nudging him in a friendly way. "We're going to go bouldering on the rock wall. Want to join us?"

"I would love to, but I can't." Colorado, or rather, Jefferson replied with an apologetic shrug.

"Aww, come on!" Roy tried again, mock pouting. "All work and no fun makes Jeff a dull boy!"

"I'm not doing homework, Roy." The state said with a roll of his eyes.

"Really?" The teen asked, his head cocked slightly to the side. "What're you working on?"

"Did you hear about the major earthquake in Iran?" Roy shook his head in response. "Okay, a pretty sizeable earthquake hit there about two hours ago. I was told to determine an estimate about the amount of damage it caused. That way we know where to get the government and a bunch NGOs to send aid to."

"Cool! What program are you using?" The human positioned himself so he could look over the state's shoulder.

"One I wrote actually." Colorado changed the angle of the screen so his classmate could see it better. "It is a macro written in Anaconda and runs on Quantum, you know the open source GIS software? I enter the estimated earthquake parameters into the program and then the best geology info I can find for the affected areas and it spits out the answers."

"This stuff is awesome!" Roy's eyes scanned across the screen, widening as he looked at the lines of code. "I mean this stuff is practically PhD level stuff! Mind if I take a closer look at the data?"

Colorado leaned back in his seat, gesturing at his laptop with a grin. "Be my guest!"

The next thing Colorado knew, he was surrounded by a group of eight geology students on laptops pouring over the earthquake data. Three hours into analyzing the data and it was apparent that the group was going to stay until the puzzle had been broken. Colorado ordered a stack of pizzas and two-dozen sodas, before settling in the afternoon data party.

* * *

After being stuck with America for over 24 hours, Virginia was starting to go a little stir crazy. So when New York mentioned that someone needed to get some groceries, she volunteered the nation for the task. America had clearly been surprised. He wasn't allowed to shop for other people usually. His tastes were unhealthy for individuals who was not in possession of a continental sized metabolism.

Virginia seemed determined to send him to the store so he listened patiently to her lecture about buying healthy food and took the five hundred dollars in cash without too many questions. Once he was out the door, Virginia promptly grabbed her book and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The sound of a bath being run quickly followed.

In the apartment's living room Massachusetts and New York had watched the entire interaction with amusement. The Empire state shook his head while the New Englander swallowed a giggle.

"Sisters," New York said with an amused smile on his lips, before the two states turned their attention back to one of Animal Planet's documentaries on sharks.

* * *

America didn't even bother knocking when he returned the apartment. He just kicked the door open and walked in carrying four large bags of groceries, most of them necessities. There were three gallons of milk, various types of cold cereal, New York's favorite brand of coffee, Virginia's preferred brand of chocolates, a box of herbal teas and ginger ale for Massachusetts, and a few deli sandwiches to tide him over until supper was ready. Bought supplies to make chicken noodle soup for Massachusetts and variety of organic vegetables to make a stir-fry for the rest of the group for dinner. He had even managed to track down a Boston Cream Pie for dessert even though the nation refused to stop talking about how the 'pie' was actually a cake.

Both New York and Massachusetts were pretty impressed by America's menu planning and his kitchen antics. When they asked their parent nation about where he had learned how to cook, the blonde laughed and said that he had picked up most of his skills watching Julia Childs.

When Virginia finally emerged from the bathroom, she nodded in approval at the sight of America's dinner selection before snagging one of the cutting boards and heading out to the dining room table where she started to methodically chop vegetables to stir fry. Soon, the entire apartment was filled with the smell of cooking food and the sound of America's off tune humming.

* * *

"Your food looks better than mine…" Massachuetts muttered into his soup as everyone tucked into their dinners. The wounded states remark made everyone else at the table chuckle.

"You are welcome to have some, as long as you think that you can keep it down." Virginia said with a flourish of her fork.

The Bay State looked at the large pile of cooked vegetables on a plate on the center of the table mournfully. "I really don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"Then buck up and enjoy your soup." New York tried to cheer his brother up. "We can make some herbal tea later and crash on the couch to watch a movie."

"All I want to do after dinner is to go to bed."

"Then go to bed," America said with his hand on the state's shoulder, squeezed in a comforting manner. "You'll heal faster and there isn't anything you need to do that can't wait till morning."

"Or next week." Virginia added under her breath. Before anyone could reply, her cell phone beeped and she fished it out of her pocket. She took a glance at the screen and stood up to leave the table. "Excuse me for a moment."

The three men watched as she walked into one of the bedrooms pulling the door closed behind her. Less than five minutes later she was back with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Everything okay?" America asked worriedly.

"Of course not. That was Colorado calling from his university, and he just gave us some great news."

"Why did he call?" Massachusetts's perked up.

"The earthquake was in Iran," She smiled sweetly, "which means we can completely ignore the disaster and focus on ourselves for a change."

"Well, maybe this time they will want our help…" America started.

"Alfred, it's Iran." Virginia stopped him before he could open his mouth. "The only country which hates our guts more is North Korea. An earthquake in a relatively uninhabited corner of their country is not going to suddenly convince them to become our friend."

"Stranger things have happened." New York countered his mouth full of rice.

"Name one?" Virginia smirked. The two New Englander's both opened their mouths to try to make a comment and then shut them. "Exactly my point. Please pass me more of that…"

By the time dessert was served, all four personifications had relaxed in each other's company. While no one had any clue who was winning the argument, they all know that wasn't the point. The only thing that was really important was the fact they were all one big dysfunctional family, and that they love it that way.

* * *

After dinner New York had insisted on putting on one of Mass's Star Wars DVD's. Virginia excused herself immediately, but as the owner of the home Massachusetts felt obligated to stay. The injured state couldn't even make it through the previews without his eyes slowly drifting shut. He quietly excused himself from his family and made his way to his bedroom. Without bothering to change his sweats or brush his teeth, the state crawled into bed. He was prepared to spend the next few hours staring at his ceiling until the nightmares took him when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," He said, even though he really didn't want another person in his space.

"Hey Adam, how are you doing?" America said as he quietly opened the door.

"Well enough I guess…" The state really disliked being the center of attention, so he tried to turn his nation's focus on other members of the family. "How is everyone else holding up?"

"Pretty good considering everything that has happened. England is pretty nervous that either Thatcher's funeral or the London Marathon might be the terrorist's next targets. Then there is Utah, she is really uneasy about hosting the Salt Lake Marathon this coming Saturday."

"Utah get's uptight about everything. She is probably the most type A state in the Union," Mass joked, scoffing.

"What about Virginia, or New York for that matter?"

"Virginia is a close second. New York can't even compete." Massachusetts said with a harsh chuckle. "By the way, where is Virginia anyway? She escaped the movie before I did."

"I don't know?"

"You should probably go find her…" The state trailed off, refusing to meet America's eyes.

"You're probably right." America sighed, knowing that Massachusetts was politely asking him to leave. "Are you okay if I leave you for a bit?"

"It's not like I am going to be going anywhere…"

"That wasn't what I asked," The nation muttered softly.

"I know. Just go and find Virginia. I will be fine and I think it will be good if I have some time to myself for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Go." The state urged with a half hearted smile.

With that America left the room, and Massachusetts had to bite down a sob. Even though he had asked the nation to leave, he still felt betrayed. He was terrified of being alone.

The door cracked opened as soon as it closed behind America, revealing New York timidly peaking in. Quiet as a ghost, he slipped into the room and sat down next to him on the bed. The younger state hummed a lullaby from when they had both been colonies under British rule while one of his hands traced calming circles on Massachusetts' back. The soothing rhythm and the comforting closeness allowed Massachusetts to drift to a healing, dreamless sleep.

* * *

America might have been pretty dense when it came to reading the 'atmosphere' but it didn't take much to realize that his right hand state was currently mad at him.

Virginia's eyes were red and puffy and she was avoiding eye contact with other people, clearly still upset about what happened the day before. While the nation realized that he probably deserved a lot of Virginia's angst, but he needed her to be focused on her duties if they were going to find these terrorists in a timely manner.

It took about fifteen minutes for America to finally find Virginia. Finally he discovered that she had been standing on the Massachusetts's darkened balcony. The nation could see her silhouette framed by city lights, her back ram rod straight. She was still upset…which meant he was still in the doghouse. He opened the sliding door, took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Virginia… I am sorry about yesterday."

"About what?" She spun to look at him, not pleased that her thoughts were interrupted.

"About the tax issue…" America stammered slightly. "I know that you are mad about that and I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I was leading you on."

"You made me waste a half a day babysitting you." The state fumed.

"I wouldn't call it a waste," he weakly countered.

"Of course you would be that self centered."

"Virginia…" America tried to stop Virginia's rant.

"I already have too much on my plate. With the sequester and everything I am not exactly sure how to make ends meet."

"Virginia."

"You know how stressed I have been. You know how much budget cuts have been affecting the federal programs I am in charge of. I didn't think my life could get any more difficult, and then you go and actively try to sabotage my day-"

"Virginia!" America barked.

"What?" She snapped back.

"I wasn't trying to waste your time. I was trying to give you a break." America confessed. "I know that I ask a lot of you and over the past few weeks you've been getting tired and frustrated under the strain. If I simply ordered you to take an afternoon off or sleep in every once in a while you would refuse. The only solution I could come up with was to give you a break without you realizing that you were getting a break."

"So you pretended to procrastinate your taxes."

"Pretty much," The nation admitted sheepishly.

The two personifications stood in silence for an uncomfortably long time. It got to the point that America was starting to wonder if Virginia was either going to slug him or decide to give him one of her epic lectures. He probably deserved both but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with either consequence. He was so busy stewing over what was about to happen, that he almost didn't hear Virginia speak up again.

"Alfred."

"Yes," America answered hesitantly.

"You're an idiot," the state said with a roll of her eyes. "At least that has been taken care of…" She pushed herself from the railings and held out a small stack of papers. "And this is for you."

"What's that?" The nation took the papers, uncomprehendingly.

"It is your plane ticket to London." Virginia said, as she turned to lean on the balcony's railing. "I knew you wouldn't want to miss Margaret Thatcher's funeral. You're too fond of the Iron Lady to let a terrorist attack prevent you from paying your last respects. Anyway," the state smirked, "we can't let Mr. Cheney be the only high ranking American official to attend the funeral."

"What about luggage?" He pointed out, gesturing in the vague direction of his backpack in the living room. "I didn't think of packing a suit or anything else that I would need when we came here."

"You really didn't think I needed four pieces of luggage for a quick trip up to Boston did you?" Virginia said casually, then noticed the deer in the headlights look America was giving her. "Okay, I guess you did. Two of those bags are for you. I packed both your diplomatic suit and your marine dress uniform. You can wear whichever you deem more appropriate."

An excited sparkle lit in America's eyes. "Thank you dude! You're the best!"

"No thanks required." She said with a wave of her hand. "Now go and get yourself cleaned up. Your plane leaves in three hours."

* * *

_**Emergency Preparedness Note**__- When a disaster hits it is a really good time to work together as a community. In order to make sure that your neighborhood can function smoothly during an emergency try to get to know your neighbors before disaster strikes. Find out what skills different people have. For example if you have a neighbor who uses HAM radios they would be a good person to put in charge of communication, and if someone you know is a nurse they can be put in charge of first aid needs._

_**End Note**__- So what do you think of the story so far? How would you improve it?_

_**Next Chapter**__- _Echoes-_ As England puts a former Prime Minister to rest, both US and the UK are holding their breaths waiting for the next terrorist attack to occur. Then a massive explosion occurs in West, Texas and no one knows what to think next. _


End file.
